


This is a dictatorship

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, M/M, Mark of Cain, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Inspired by Episode 9.22 Stairway to Heaven.





	This is a dictatorship

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native speaker. No beta. I'm learning and constructive criticism is welcome.

_We are not a team. This is a dictatorship._

Sam closed his eyes, thinking about the words that his brother had spoken. He knew it was Mark Cain's influence, but it hurt anyway.

All he could think of was how to free his big brother from that damn Mark. He sighs, tired and sad.

The bedroom door opens, and Dean walks in. His face a mixture of anger and perversity, making Sam apprehensive.

“Problem?” He asks carefully.

His brother approaches, looking like a predator in his element.

“No. I’d say that you’re the solution to my current problem.”

Now, Dean’s look is pure lust.

Sam suddenly notices the belt in Dean's hand and realizes his brother's true intentions. But before he can react, he’s face down on the bed. The hands on his back, firmly attached by the leather belt.

“Stop, Dean.” He begs. "Not like that."

They had barely touched each other in months. Much resentment among them after the whole possession thing involving Gadreel and then came the Mark of Cain.

His protests are ignored by Dean and soon Sam is naked from the waist down and with his long legs spread out at the edge of the bed.

The first impulse strong and fast. Without any lubrication and preparation, the only sensation is of pain. Sam's cry muffled by the sheets.

“This is a dictatorship, but you’re still my little bitch, Sammy.” Dean says while he fucks Sam hard.

Sam's world is pure pain, radiating through his whole body as his brother sped up his thrusts. The burning in his ass is almost unbearable.

He tries to relax for easy the penetration, but the task is impossible with Dean now pulling his hair and pushing his head hard on the bed.

At the moment even breathing is difficult, and Sam thinks he’ll pass out. Before that happens, he feels Dean ejaculate inside him.

Then his hands are untied, and he hears Dean's footsteps leaving the room.

He’s shocked and lying down on his bed, watching the fan move on the ceiling.

A solitary tear runs down his face.

 


End file.
